urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Artifices series
' Dark Artifices' — By Cassandra Clare. This series part of the Mortal Instruments world and is a sequel series to the Mortal Instruments series and companion to the Infernal Devices series. ~ RELEASE DATE: in March 2016, book one Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Young Adult Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview Themes Forbidden love Murder mystery Narrative Narrative Type: third person narrative, multiple perspectives Character Narrators: Emma Carstairs, Julian Blackthorn, Mark Blackthorn, Christina Rosales Books in Series Dark Artifices ''' # Lady Midnight (March 2016) ~ Excerpt # Prince of Shadows (2016) # The Queen of Air and Darkness (2017) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels * Mortal Instruments, The * Infernal Devices, The World Building Setting Los Angeles, California '''Places: * Shadow Market: a hidden market where Downworlders trade. Only those with Sight can see it. * Johnny Rook's house: * Convergence Cave: place wher Necromancer sets up to do dark magic * Idris: hidden homeland of the Shadowhunters, somewhere in Europe. * Alicante: Shadowhunter city in Idri. Most get there by portal. * Scholomance: elite academy for advanced Shadowhunter training and education; graduates are called Centurions. Located in the Carpathian Mountains. Recently reopened after the last war. * Sepulchre Bar: ultramodern bar; located in West Hollywood part of LA. Emma investigated a tip by Johnny Rook that a body would be dumped there. Emma found a body with the same markings her parents body had five years earlier. * Canter's: casual restaurant * Midnight Theater: place where the Followers gathere to hold their Lottery * Supernatural Elements Nephlim, Shadowhunters, demons, vampires, werewolves, faeries, half faeries, Warlocks, Necromancer, zombies, mantid demons, ley lines, ley line convergence, Black Book, Red book, White book, portals, Gray book, jinn, pixies, irritated, sprites, wights, ghouls, mermaids, Glossary * Downworlders: non-humans and non-nephlim: demons, vampires, weres, faeries * Parabatai: a pair of Nephilim warriors who fight together as lifelong partners, bound together by oath, regardless of their gender. They must be bonded in childhood before either has turned eighteen years old. There is a formal ceremony before the Council in which an is made during a ritual and binding runes placed on each. * Dark War: war between Shadowhunters and their allies with Sebastian and his followers allied with the Faeries. Full story told in the Mortal Instruments series. * Cold Peace: after the Dark War in which the Fae betrayed the Nephlim by helping Sebastian in his attempt to destroy all Shadowhunters, the Clave laid down a harsh decree that forbade any interaction with the Fae and exiled all half fairies, even those that are half Shadowhunter. * Ley line convergence: crossing of multiple ley lines creating a place where magic is stronger. * Downworlders: species of beings that are not human and not Nephlim: Faeries, Warlocks, werewolves, vampires. * Faeries: part demon and part angel; Fae have their own kind of magic. * Warlocks: part demon and part human, they do magic. * The Sight: ability to see things beings and places of the Shadow world and of the * Guardian: a Necromancer who is leading a group who call themselves the Followers; the mystery of the plot centers around what he's doing and his identity; he may be mixed up in some what with The murder of Emma's parents and faeries. * Thanatos: heart's desire for death * Centurion: elite Shadowhunters trained to deal with Downworlders and Demons. * Seraph Blades: special blades for Shadowhunters for hunting demons. Before battle, it's given the name of an angel which activates it, lighting it. * Gentry: faeries who look like humans, have pointy ears. * Gear: tough protective clothing tha t Shadowhunters wear when going into battle. * Stele: Shadowhunter tool for applying runes that amplify abilities: speed, healing, hearing, silence, endurance, strength, agility, etc. * Iratze: healing rune applied with a stele * Book of the Black: book of very dark magic, much of it dealing with Necromancy. * Necromancer: sorcerer of dark magic of death--raises the dead. Organizations and Groups * The Clave: the Shadowhunter government * Conclave: the entirety of all the Shadowhunters * Silent Brothers: Shadowhunters show undergo a magical transformation and live and extended life in service to Shadowhunters; mostly do healing of severe injuries and reside over ceremonies; the Change makes them unable to speak, but can speak directly into someone's mind; * Iron Sisters: * Followers: Downworlders and humans with sight who follow the Guardian who promises riches * Scholomance: elite academy for advanced Shadowhunter training and education; graduates are called Centurions. It was closed when the first accords were passed as a sign faith that the Shadowhunters were no longer at war with Downworlders. It was reopened at the start of the Cold Peace. * * * * World Protagonist * Emma, is no longer a child in mourning, but a seventeen-year-old girl, a Shadowhunter, bent on discovering what killed her parents and revenging her losses. Together with her parabatai Julian Blackthorn, Emma must learn to trust her head and her heart as she investigates a demonic plot that stretches from the warlock-run nightclubs of the Sunset Strip to the enchanted sea that pounds the beaches of Santa Monica. If only her heart didn't lead her in treacherous directions… like towards the only man in the world she’s forbidden to love. * Julian Blackthorn is a seventeen-year-old Shadowhunter who has taken care of his siblings from the time he was twelve. His mother died of cancer and his father died in the Dark War when Sebastian Morganstern made him into a Forsaken, zombie-like creature murdering children. Julian was the one burdened with having to kill his father, no longer really his father, himself. He and Emma became parabatai soon after the war so that they could stay together. He lost his brother Mark to the Wild Hunt and his sister, Hellen to exile by the Clave for being half faerie. The Clave made his uNcle Arthur come be director of the LA institute. But he was incapable of being any kind of parent to them. Or, even able to run the institute. Julian was left wit a heav burden at age twelve and had to keep it all secret. But it was all done for the deep a dang love he ad for is siblings. And, he would do anything to keep them together. Characters Chart * Dark Artifices characters - The Shadowhunters' Wiki * Lady Midnight characters - The Shadowhunters' Wiki * Dark Artifices Character Descriptions – TMI Source To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Cassandra Clare * Website: Cassandra Clare * Genres:: Young Adult Urban Fantasy Bio: Cassandra Clare was born overseas and spent her early years traveling around the world with her family and several trunks of fantasy books. Cassandra worked for several years as an entertainment journalist for the Hollywood Reporter before turning her attention to fiction. She is the author of City of Bones, the first book in the Mortal Instruments trilogy and a New York Times bestseller. Cassandra lives with her fiance and their two cats in Massachusetts. ~ Goodreads | Cassandra Clare Contributors Cover Artists * Cliff Nielsen (He does all of Cassandra Clare's cover art) ~ Source: Other Contributors * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: * Author Page: Cassandra Clare | Official Publisher Page | Simon & Schuster * Bk-1: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Lady Midnight (Sept 2015): Los Angeles. It’s been five years since the events of the Mortal Instruments when Nephilim stood poised on the brink of oblivion and Shadowhunter Emma Carstairs lost her parents. After the blood and violence she witnessed as a child, Emma has dedicated her life to to discovering exactly what it was that killed her parents and getting her revenge. Raised in the Los Angeles Institute with the Blackthorn family, Emma is paired as a parabatai with her best friend, Julian Blackthorn. A series of murders in the city catch her attention — they seem to have the same characteristics as the deaths of her parents. Could the murderer be the same person? And her attention isn’t the only one caught: someone has been murdering Downworlders as well. The Fair Folk make a deal with the Institute: if the Blackthorns and Emma will investigate the killings, they’ll return Mark Blackthorn to his home. The catch: they have only two weeks to find the killers. Otherwise it’s open war between faeries and Nephilim. The Shadowhunters of the Institute must race against time to catch the killers, even as they begin to suspect the involvement of those closest to them. At the same time, Emma is falling in love with the one person in the world she’s absolutely forbidden by Shadowhunter Law to love. Set against the glittering backdrop of present-day Los Angeles, Emma must learn to trust her head and her heart as she investigates a demonic plot that stretches from the warlock-run nightclubs of the Sunset Strip to the enchanted sea that pounds the beaches of Santa Monica. ~ Goodreads | Lady Midnight (The Dark Artifices, #1) ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Prince of Shadows (Expected: 2016): Goodreads | Prince of Shadows (The Dark Artifices, #2) by Cassandra Clare ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—The Queen of Air and Darkness (Expected: 2017): Goodreads | The Queen of Air and Darkness (The Dark Artifices, #3) by Cassandra Clare First Sentences # Lady Midnight (2015) — # Prince of Shadows (2016) — # The Queen of Air and Darkness (2017) — Quotes *Cassandra Clare Quotes (Author of City of Bones) ~ GR *Cassandra Clare - Wikiquote Read Alikes (similar elements) * Mortal Instruments, The * Infernal Devices, The * Twilight Series * Parasol Protectorate series * Curse Workers series by Holly Black * Dark Angels series * Fallen series * Guild Hunter series * Dark Ink Chronicles * Matthew Swift series * Magicals Anonymous series * Kara Gillian series * Cinder Spires Trilogy * Age of Steam series * St. Croix Chronicles * Vampire Empire series See Category links at bottom of page Awards Trivia *Lists That Contain Lady Midnight (The Dark Artifices, #1) by Cassandra Clare *Lists That Contain Prince of Shadows (The Dark Artifices, #2) by Cassandra Clare *Lists That Contain The Queen of Air and Darkness (The Dark Artifices, #3) by Cassandra Clare Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External References *Shadowhunters World :The Mortal Instruments :Home ~ series website Books: * The Dark Artifices: A Companion Trilogy to the Mortal Instruments ~ Author * Goodreads | The Dark Artifices series by Cassandra Clare ~ Goodreads * Cassandra Clare ~ FF *~ ISFdb *~ Shelfari *~ FictFact *~ LibraryThing *Cassandra Clare - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Freebies & Excerpts: * * Summaries: * * The World, Characters, etc: * Lady Midnight characters - The Shadowhunters' Wiki * Dark Artifices Character Descriptions – TMI Source * Reviews: * * * Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: * * * Articles: *Cassandra Clare, The Dark Artifices *Exclusive reveal: New cover of 'City of Bones' by Cassandra Clare * Artist: * Author: * Cassandra Clare | New York Times Bestselling Author of The Shadowhunter Chronicles * Cassandra Clare's Blog ~ Live Journal *Cassandra Clare (Author of City of Bones) ~ Goodreads *Cassandra Clare - The Shadowhunters' Wiki * Cassandra Clare - Wikipedia * Cassandra Claire - Fanlore * Cassandra Clare - IMDb *Cassandra Clare | Official Publisher Page | Simon & Schuster Community, Fan Sites: *Shadowhunters World :The Mortal Instruments :Home *(15) Cassandra Clare *Cassandra Clare's Blog ~ Live Journal *Cassandra Clare (@cassieclare) | Twitter *Cassandra Clare *Cassandra Clare on Pinterest Gallery of Book Covers Category:Angels as Main Supe‎ Category:Nephilim Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Warlocks Category:Magic Weapons Category:Magic Users Category:Angels Category:Female Lead Category:Young Adult Category:Series Category:New Series Category:Companion Series